


Увидеть тебя настоящего (не так я себе это представлял)

by Pakula



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wade has standards, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: — Твою мать, — медленно произнёс Дэдпул. Он так пялился на Питера, что тому явно было некомфортно, и это о чём-то говорило, учитывая привычку Дэдпула подглядывать за ним в самые неподходящие моменты.— Да ты издеваешься?! — наконец ахнул тот. — Тебе сколько лет?Двенадцать?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 57





	1. Не так я себе это представлял

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing the real you (it's not what I imagined)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518316) by [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei). 



> Спасибо Rei за текст и TillTheEnd_OfTheLine за бетинг :)

Впоследствии было трудно сказать, что именно произошло, в какой момент появился Дэдпул (и почему он вообще там оказался) и как в игру вступила бомба.

Но впоследствии это всё не особо заботило Питера, потому что вокруг что-то взрывалось, здание под ногами рушилось, и он был вроде как занят, пытаясь выбраться и _не умереть._

В общем, обычный вечер вторника.

Он больше спотыкался, чем прыгал, и в итоге рухнул на какую-то крышу — серьёзно, сейчас он был не особо привередлив, но крыша попалась высокая и уединенная, а на крышах он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности... Болело всё. Он попытался встать, но безуспешно. Он не мог дышать, и в голове промелькнула мысль, что это не к добру, потому что кислород вроде как важен для всяких глупостей вроде клеток мозга и... всего остального.

А потом кто-то вдруг дёрнул его за лицо, будто пытаясь сорвать с него кожу. Только это, конечно, было не лицо, а проклятая маска.

Питер учуял запах горящего спандекса, и ему поплохело. Он издал болезненный стон, который прервал сухой кашель. С рвущимся звуком маска отошла от лица, Питер поморщился (иногда он воспринимал костюм как часть своего тела и не мог спокойно смотреть, как тот разваливается на куски) и невольно попытался сбежать. Далеко он не ушёл, наткнувшись на стену.

Он всё ещё кашлял и усиленно пытался не задохнуться, поэтому ему было сложно сконцентрироваться на размытой фигуре прямо перед собой. Красно-чёрной, знакомой и слишком близкой.

— ...дыхание рот в рот? Я ведь в этом настоящий мастер! Даже при том, что я, скорее, по части сосать, чем вдувать, если понимаешь, о чём я. Ещё я люблю кусать, девчонки от этого просто с ума сходят. Так что насчёт искусственного дыхания? Обещаю не кусаться, только если ты сам не захочешь. Паучок? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя укусил?

Питеру хотелось умереть.

— ...ди... отсюд... — прохрипев, он опустил голову и уткнулся лицом в колени.

В данный момент он мог бы вынести многое, но не Дэдпула. Только не Дэдпула.

— Ой, да брось, чувак, ты оскорбляешь мои чувства! Некруто! Я совершил героический поступок и спас тебе жизнь!

Питер многое бы мог на это ответить, но он не мог даже дышать.

— Бомба?.. — выдавил он.

— Эй, она не моя, а того зелёного чувака! И вообще, ты не можешь винить меня во всех грехах! По крайней мере, пока не докажешь мою предполагаемую причастность к убийству Кеннеди.

Зелёный Гоблин. Значит, Питер был прав и это была ловушка.

Отлично. И стало бы ещё лучше, если бы мир вокруг наконец перестал кружиться.

На шею удивительно ласково легла чужая рука.

— Знаю, что говорят опустить голову между коленей, если близок к обмороку, но на самом деле это ерунда: я сделал так однажды, и моё довольно паршивое состояние таким и осталось. Но, конечно, на это могло повлиять и то, что в тот момент у меня недоставало верхней части тела... О чём это я? Ага. Когда ты близок к удушью, не стоит ни к чему прижиматься лицом. Немного нецелесообразно, как по мне. Так что давай. Делай, что должен. Понимаешь? Дыши. И всё такое.

Питер приподнял голову и искоса посмотрел на него.

 _«Работаю над этим_ — хотел сказать он. — _Или чем я тут, по-твоему, занят?»_

Но потом на лице... маске... Дэдпула что-то изменилось, и, хотя разница была едва уловима, Питер позабыл всё, что хотел сказать.

Потому что... чёрт.

Чёрт!

Он почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица, и запаниковал.

На нём не было маски. Обгорелый кусок спандекса валялся на земле в нескольких футах от него. Дэдпул не должен был видеть его без маски. Дэдпул _никогда_ не должен был видеть его лица.

— Твою мать, — медленно произнёс Дэдпул. Он так пялился на Питера, что тому явно было некомфортно, и это о чём-то говорило, учитывая привычку Дэдпула подглядывать за ним в самые неподходящие моменты.

— Да ты издеваешься?! — наконец ахнул тот. — Тебе сколько лет? _Двенадцать?_

Питер посмотрел на него. Он что, серьёзно? В этом, что ли, проблема?

— Я несколько раз пытался тебя _покалечить!_ Ты должен был что-нибудь сказать! Чёрт! Парень! Я не калечу детей. Только брею им головы и бью их шоколадками, не больше. Иногда шлёпаю, но только заслуженно. Слово скаута.

— Ты даже не скаут.

На полпути его голос сорвался, и из горла вырвался ещё более сухой кашель. Голова кружилась, а грудь болезненно сжималась. Теперь он был более чем уверен, что сильно отравился дымом... и разве не забавно, что эта проблема даже близко не подобралась к вершине списка _того, что пошло не по плану?_

Он зажмурился и постарался сосредоточиться на попытках не задохнуться, что ему пока не особо удавалось.

Чужая рука принялась поглаживать его затылок, немного неловко и с излишним нажимом, и Питер закатил бы глаза, если бы это не требовало слишком много усилий.

 _Дыши,_ — рассеянно думал он. — _Просто... продолжай дышать._

Через мгновение прикосновения стали более деликатными, а потом и вовсе почти успокаивающими, и Питер попытался сосредоточиться на руке, поглаживающей его спину. Это почти помогло.

Вдох... выдох... вдох... выдох...

_Давай, Пит... сосредоточься... это не так уж сложно..._

Странно, но внутренний голос в его голове всегда звучал как капитанский голос Стива.

— Чувак, — вечность спустя сказал Дэдпул, который, кажется, был напуган. — Мне позвонить твоим родителям или ещё кому? Чтобы они могли... ну не знаю, забрать тебя?

— Моим?.. Что?! — Питер стиснул зубы, чувствуя себя оскорблённым. — Мне не двенадцать. Мне двадцать один!

Рука Дэдпула на секунду замерла.

— Да, конечно, — сказал он. — Попробуешь ещё раз?

Питер вздохнул:

— ...не твоё дело.

— Послушай, если тебе действительно двенадцать, то у меня туева хуча неприятностей, и я буду чувствовать себя очень хреново из-за того, что... ну, за попытки _периодически_ тебя застрелить, взорвать и сбросить с паутины, не говоря уже о том единственном случае, когда я...

— ...семнадцать! — кашлянул Питер. — Почти восемнадцать. А теперь прекрати...

Он снова закашлялся: дышать было по-прежнему трудно. Но, по крайней мере, больше не казалось, будто стадо слонов танцует на груди танго. Теперь это походило на медленный вальс.

— Всё ещё некруто. У меня вставал на тебя пару раз, и ты это знаешь, а теперь я чувствую себя старым грязным извращенцем. То есть, даже у меня есть стандарты. Может, они и невысокие, но они есть, и дети _явно_ не входят в список моих кинков...

Питер застонал. У него болела голова. Если честно, у него всё болело, он чувствовал головокружение и тошноту и был совсем не в духе.

— ...ты хоть бриться начал? Потому что, если начистоту, не похоже, будто ты пользуешься бритвой, за исключением, разумеется, ног... Серьёзно, твой костюм настолько облегающий, что...

Дэдпул продолжал бормотать. Питер странным образом понял, что это плохой знак. Дэдпул всегда трепал языком без остановки, даже если отделить его голову от тела. Но эта быстрая отчаянная болтовня вступала в дело только тогда, когда ситуация кардинально катилась под откос.

— ...какого хрена, чувак, почему твой костюм _настолько_ облегающий, если ты не хочешь, чтобы люди тебя вожделели? Да что с тобой не так? О чём думали родители, выпустив тебя из дома, ты же похож на красно-чёрную ночную бабочку...

— ...я паук, а пауки относятся к другому классу членистоногих. Хотя не думаю, что тебе это известно.

Он смутно припоминал, что Тони тоже жаловался на его костюм, но Питер точно был уверен, что это относилось не к тесноте или к виду стриптизера, а к _«Просто спандекс?! Ты с ума сошёл?! Он даже не пуленепробиваемый!»_

— Погоди минутку... У тебя вообще есть родители? Есть же?.. Не говори, что ты сиротка, пожалуйста, потому что это так банально и так отстойно, и я чувствую себя так, будто взорвал грёбаную больничку для щенков, серьёзно, чувак, тебе надо...

— Ты можешь... замолчать? — потеряв надежду, спросил Питер. — Пожалуйста. — Вариант спокойно задохнуться становился всё более и более привлекательным.

— Я не в курсе истории твоего происхождения, понял? Даже не уверен, в какой вселенной это было, но я случайно не сбрасывал тебя с моста?

— ...насколько я помню, нет?

— Ладно, видимо, не в _этой._

Питер попытался подняться на ноги — вероятно, чтобы улизнуть от Дэдпула, но наверняка он сказать не мог, — однако любая попытка сдвинуться с места оборачивалась острой болью, пронзающей ногу и левую сторону тела. Зрение затуманилось. По всей видимости, на пару мгновений он отключился, потому что следующим, что он увидел, был Дэдпул, который оказался куда ближе, чем должен был, а сам Питер лежал на спине, уставившись в небо.

— Гм, о. А. Хм. Дело плохо, — объявил Дэдпул. — Не думаю, что твоя кожа должна вот так отваливаться, но, опять-таки, откуда мне вообще знать...

Питер сглотнул.

— Отлично, — просипел он. — Меня сейчас вырвет.

Сверху на него глянула любопытная красно-чёрная маска:

— Ох. Эй. Ты со мной?

— Ни за что.

— Не веди себя так. Друзья должны хорошо обращаться друг с другом.

— ...не друзья. — Питер закрыл глаза и сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь. — Насколько всё плохо?..

Дэдпул молчал долю секунды, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Питер ощутил серьёзное беспокойство.

— Что ж, девчонкам ведь нравятся шрамы? В смысле, им нравлюсь я, а я, в общем-то, один большой шрам, так что...

— Насколько плохо? — настойчиво повторил Питер.

Дэдпул выдохнул:

— Чувак. Твоя нога похожа на стейк. Сырой. И подгоревший. Очень сильно. Это правда ужасно.

— Господи... — простонал он.

Что ж, это объясняло невыносимую боль.

В конце концов он исцелится, и намного быстрее, чем обычные люди, но даже с его улучшенной регенерацией это займёт несколько дней.

Он не доберётся до дома в таком состоянии. Он почувствовал отвращение даже от простой мысли принять вертикальное положение и опереться на ногу. Другого выхода не было.

— Напомни мне... в ближайшее время не попадать в радиус действия бомбы...адно? — прохрипел он — Не... так весело, как может показаться.

— Ага. Поверь, я знаю.

 _Вероятно, так и было,_ — осознал Питер. Удивительно успокаивающая мысль.

Дэдпул кивнул. Он выглядел неожиданно решительным, что никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводило.

— Ну что ж... У нас только один выход, так? — Он приблизился к Питеру.

— Собираешься прикончить меня? — прикрыв глаза, спросил Питер. Шутил он лишь на половину. — Я ведь не смогу тебя остановить...

— Не будь слабаком. — В голосе Уэйда звучала неподдельная обида. — Или даже более слабацким, чем обычно.

— Нет... такого слова...

— Да заткнись. Ты что, Капитан Грамматика? Прибыл, чтобы поправить падежи и ударить словарём по лицу?

В ответ Питер улыбнулся.

А потом он потерял сознание. Вероятно, для своего же блага.


	2. Это меняет всё

Питер медленно моргнул.

Зрение сфокусировалось на потолке. Это был незнакомый потолок с незнакомыми пятнами, и ему недоставало сияющих звезд, которые он наклеил дома на собственный потолок.

Он сонно нахмурился. Что-то было не так, но сейчас он не мог определить, что именно...

— О, приветики. Ты живой.

Питер замер и резко повернул голову.

Дэдпул.

Он в одной комнате с Дэдпулом, а паучье чутьё его не предупредило.

_Он в одной комнате с Дэдпулом._

С Дэдпулом, который явно был готов наброситься и убить его во сне. У которого по пальцам стекало что-то красное и вязкое... Кровь, это могла быть только кровь одной из его многочисленных беспомощных жертв или... кровь Питера... чёрт, он собирался...

У Питера бывали кошмары, что начинались точно так же.

Он прыгнул. Это было неосознанное решение, но, как и всегда, его тело отреагировало раньше, чем он моргнул. Вот он лежал на диване, а уже в следующую секунду скорчился, судорожно дыша, у самой дальней стены.

— Вау, — медленно протянул Уэйд. — Ну и быстрый же ты.

Питер покачал головой и попытался прояснить затуманенное зрение. Он чувствовал подступающую панику. С его телом что-то было не так. Оно казалось таким тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Должно быть, Дэдпул что-то с ним сделал. Он наверняка...

— Не подходи! — приказал он. Голос звучал грубо и сломался на полуслове. — Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел!

— Чувак, — шевеля пальцами, сказал Уэйд. — Руки? Серьёзно? Почему ты не беспокоишься о том, что я могу сделать пальцами ног? Не говоря уже о зубах.

— Где я? — требовательно спросил Питер, постепенно начиная паниковать. Быстро оглядев себя, он заметил, что на нём нет ничего, кроме незнакомой зелёной рубашки, которая была минимум на три размера больше. — Что произошло? Что ты сделал? И где мои вещи? Стой... стой где стоишь, не двигайся!

— Многовато вопросов, тыковка. Мне ответить в хронологическом, алфавитном или совершенно произвольном порядке?

Питер снова моргнул, его паника немного улеглась.

Во многом благодаря тому, что Уэйд не сдвинулся с места.

Что ж... ладно, возможно, Уэйд не был так уж готов наброситься. Он развалился в кресле, а закатанная маска открывала рот и полоску сильно изуродованной кожи. Он ел тако, а красная вязкая жидкость на его пальцах... соус тако?

Питер почувствовал себя чуточку лучше. И намного глупее.

Но, видите ли, это всё ещё был Дэдпул, а Дэдпул опасен _всегда._

— Где я? — повторил Питер.

— А на что похоже? — выдал Уэйд с любопытством и долей удивления. — Это не пещера Бэтмена, если тебе вдруг интересно. Теперь я могу продолжить есть? Тако остывает. А обычно, когда мой тако остывает, происходят плохие вещи. Например, люди теряют свои конечности, головы и вещички.

Питер с подозрением огляделся.

Надо признать, это не было похоже на «Секретную подземную камеру пыток Дэдпула», к облегчению Питера. Скорее, на довольно обычную квартиру, немного грязную и захламленную, но не хуже, чем комната самого Питера.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — спросил Питер, с трудом удерживаясь в вертикальном положении. Голова у него закружилась.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты меня серьёзно недооцениваешь, Паучок. Здесь я _герой!_ Ты что, не читал примечаний автора?

— Уэйд...

— Твой антагонист — противный зелёный чувак на летающем скейтборде, будто из начала девяностых, — задействовал бомбу, к которой я не имею никакого отношения. Ты был словно девица, нуждающаяся в бравом герое. И вот я здесь.

Зелёный гоблин. Взрыв. Точно.

К нему медленно возвращались кусочки воспоминаний.

Его маска... Уэйд видел его _лицо!_

Он вспомнил запах горелой плоти и невольно подавился. Его нога...

Питер вздрогнул и внезапно остро осознал пульсирующую боль в нижней части тела. Он заставил себя не смотреть вниз, уверенный, что ему не понравится то, что он может там увидеть.

Уэйд откусил тако.

Питер уставился на него.

Был момент головокружительной дезориентации, когда мир словно закрутился вокруг него, а он пытался зафиксироваться на любой точке, которая имела смысл. Но такой не нашлось.

Он был... здесь. И всё болело. И Уэйд был здесь. И он до сих пор не попытался его убить. Это не укладывалось у него в голове.

Наверное, в этот момент его мозг решил устроить короткое замыкание, и Питер не до конца понимал, что произошло, но вот он стоял (ладно, опирался на стену, но был в отчасти вертикальном положении), а потом мир сделал поворот вокруг своей оси, он стал падать... и вдруг врезался в широкую грудь.

Уэйд его поймал.

На мгновение мир поблёк по краям, и Питер изо всех сил пытался остаться в сознании.

— Ладно. Это было неожиданно. Не думал, что ты из тех, кто падает в обморок, но что ж, чем бы дитя не тешилось. Я не осуждаю.

Питер чувствовал низкий рокот его голоса, пока тот... держал его на руках... нет, так не пойдёт.

— Поставь меня! — пискнул он. Впрочем, это был мужественный писк. Очень мужественный. И совсем не похожий на тот, что издает маленький пёсик, которого вот-вот кастрируют.

— Мы уже играли в эту игру, ты что, не помнишь? Я нёс тебя по пути сюда. Как маленькую принцессу.

— Не было такого!

— Ну, я тоже удивился. Но Жёлтый настаивал, что это будет мило, так как, по-видимому, теперь я герой. Я пытаюсь следовать стереотипу, понимаешь? Недавно даже кошку с дерева снял. Выстрелив в неё.

— ...нельзя стрелять в кошек.

— Эй, я промахнулся. А она спрыгнула вниз. И все счастливы, так? — Осторожнее, чем ожидал Питер, Уэйд опустил его на диван.

Питер тихонько зашипел, когда его нога дёрнулась; на глаза набежали слезы. Он инстинктивно вздрогнул, когда Уэйд пихнул его в бедро.

— Наверное, тебе не стоит особо двигаться несколько дней... ладно, часов, но, похоже, что мы уже прошли стадию «сырого гамбургера». Ты очень быстро исцеляешься. Это здорово. Не так быстро, как твой покорный слуга, но неплохо для ребёнка-супергероя.

— Я не ребёнок, мне...

— _Шестнадцать,_ — сказал Уэйд, и Питер захлопнул рот, потому что неожиданно взгляд Уэйда стал напряжённым и на удивление серьёзным. — Ты солгал мне. Дважды. Что довольно круто для предположительно хорошего парня.

— Мне... жаль, я... — Питер сделал паузу. — Какого чёрта? С чего бы мне перед тобой извиняться. Мне не жаль. Это совсем не твоё дело.

— Жёстко, — выплюнул Уэйд, его голос звучал сердито. — Тебя зовут Питер Паркер, в прошлом году ты выиграл грёбаный приз за грёбаный научный проект для своей грёбаной школы, и тебе шестнадцать _грёбаных_ лет.

— Откуда ты?.. — У него резко пересохло во рту.

Дэдпул знал его имя. Это было даже хуже, чем лицо. Крайне маловероятно, что Дэдпул когда-нибудь столкнётся с Питером Паркером и узнает его в толпе, но зная его имя...

Зная его имя, он всегда сможет его найти.

— Знаю, ты думаешь, что у меня только мускулы и нет мозгов, но я правда умею искать людей.

— Об этом нельзя никому рассказывать! Никогда!

Уэйд знал. Уэйд _знал!_ Уэйд, который не умел держать язык за зубами. Питер мысленно застонал.

Господи.

— Ты знаешь, как зовут меня, — заметил Уэйд.

— _Все_ знают, как тебя зовут! Это другое!

— Может быть. А может, и нет.

Питер замер на мгновение:

— Мне почти семнадцать. Осталось всего два месяца. Это не считается.

— Черта с два. — Но в словах Уэйда не было настоящего жара.

Что-то было не так. Что-то было не так с Уэйдом или, может, не «не так» (потому что когда вообще с Уэйдом всё было ТАК), но... тем не менее. Он вёл себя непривычно, немного подавленно и почти сдержанно. Совсем немного, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Питер испытывал неловкость.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Что «что»? — ответил Уэйд.

— Что происходит?

— В моей голове? Много всего. Ты даже представить себе не можешь все эти жёлтые таблички, постоянно прерывающие мой внутренний монолог, который сейчас очень глубок и важен. В реальности? Наверное, не так уж много. Должно быть, это твоя вина. В любом случае, ты вроде как обломщик всего веселья.

— Нет, я имел в виду... — Питер сделал паузу и провёл языком по губам, неуверенный, что сказать. — Почему это так важно для тебя?

Уэйд посмотрел на него:

— Угадай.

— Не похоже, что тебя заботит, с кем ты борешься! — раздраженно сказал Питер. — Только не говори, что у тебя внезапно проснулась совесть.

Уэйд молчал.

— Это ничего не меняет.

Одним плавным движением, которое было быстрее, чем Питер мог ожидать, Уэйд пересёк расстояние между ними и схватил его за рубашку. Питер попытался подняться, но Уэйд толкнул его на место. Другой рукой он дотянулся до лица Питера. Сильные пальцы обхватили подбородок и заставили поднять голову. Скорее от удивления, чем от настоящей боли, Питер сопротивлялся и хватал ртом воздух.

Хватка на лице усилилась, и неожиданно маска Дэдпула оказалась близко, очень близко к его лицу.

— Это меняет всё.

Глаза Питера расширились.

Уэйд уставился на него сверху вниз.

Кончики пальцев впились в щеки, и Питер замер — он был совершенно потрясён.

Уэйд провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе Питера, его обычно экспрессивная маска была бесстрастна и непроницаема.

— Отпусти меня, — тихо сказал Питер. — Ты должен меня отпустить. Мне _нужно_ домой.

Несколько секунд, которые показались часами, Уэйд не двигался. Его крупное тело навалилось на Питера, и ему должно было быть больно, но он слишком оцепенел, чтобы что-то чувствовать. Он не понимал, что происходит, и ему казалось, будто он пропустил половину разговора.

Внезапно хватка на лице исчезла, а мгновение спустя отступила и тяжесть на нём. Питер жадно вдохнул воздух. Часть него будто закружилась от облегчения. Другой частью он чувствовал, будто проглотил что-то горящее.

— Иди, — не глядя на него, сказал Уэйд. Он повернулся спиной к Питеру, плечи его были напряжены. — Думаю, ты провел достаточно времени в моём выпуске. Кроссоверы со временем становятся скучными. Рубашку оставь себе. Зелёный совершенно не подходит под мой стиль.

Питер ушёл.

Но всю дорогу голос Уэйда эхом отдавался в его голове:

_Это меняет всё..._


End file.
